CZ2I28 Delta/Relationships
Supreme Beings Ainz Ooal Gown CZ2128 Delta is Ainz's maid and is absolutely loyal to him. She thinks Ainz is the nicest Supreme Being of all for staying behind with them. Pleiades Sebas Tian Sebas is CZ2128's superior. Yuri Alpha Yuri is the vice-leader of the Pleiades and Shizu's superior. Yuri sees CZ as a good and obedient younger sister. Lupusregina Beta Narberal Gamma CZ2128 Delta is jealous of her due to her closeness to Ainz. Solution Epsilon They share the same feeling of jealousy toward Narberal, due to her closeness to Ainz. Entoma Vasilissa Zeta They share the same feeling of jealousy toward Narberal, due to her closeness to Ainz. The two of them fight over who's the little sister between them. Aureole Omega Aureole Omega is the leader of the Pleiades Seven Sisters, thus CZ2128 Delta's superior. Floor Guardians Albedo Albedo is interested in recruiting CZ2128 to her side in the campaign for the position to be Ainz's queen. Shalltear Bloodfallen Demiurge CZ2128 Delta participated in Demiurge's plan, Operation Gehenna, to make Momon a national hero. She played the role of one of Jaldabaoth's servants and fought against Evileye alongside Yuri. Aura Bella Fiora Shizu likes to cuddle many of Aura's magical beasts, prompting the beast tamer to intervene on their behalf to help them escape from the automaton's clutches. Besides the occasionally cuddling of her magical beasts and Shizu childish antics of pasting stickers on anything she likes, the dark elf holds no ill will towards Shizu. Mare Bello Fiore Cocytus Victim Area Guardians Pandora's Actor When Pandora's Actor saw CZ2128 Delta for the first time he called her a young lady. She showed no reaction, only holstering her weapon in her hand. When Pandora's Actor exaggeratedly saluted Ainz, CZ2128 let out an “uwah," a sound that deeply hurt Ainz. Others Eclair Ecleir Eicler CZ2128 Delta is known to adore Eclair and cuddles him as if he were a plush toy much to his chagrin. Homunculus Maids CZ2128 Delta is the most popular of the Pleiades among the Homunculus Maids. The Homunculus Maids even fight among themselves to sit next to her and some of them even want a hug pillow of her. Hamsuke Naturally, the automaton finds the giant hamster to be cute. She even stated she would like to have a pet like Hamsuke to raise and hug. Neia Baraja During their first encounter, Shizu refer to her by a different name which is "murderer girl." When the two are finally alone together, Shizu is willing to share a chocolate drink with Neia Baraja twice without any ill intention in mind. At the same time, she would advised her on things like eating good food and so on is a long-cherished ambition for women according to one of the Supreme Beings. She attempted to put one of her "one yen stickers" on her forehead, indicating that she has already taken a liking to Neia. As a result, she is able to get along well with Neia and treats the girl as her own little sister and junior. When she saw Neia crying about Ainz's death, she would wash her tears away with a handkerchief while telling her to be at ease as their master is still alive and well. Moreover, she is willing to cooperate and carry out a mission with her, informing each other's capability and role beforehand. Although the maid feels no concern about the well-being of Neia, but she made a promise to the squire that she will bring her back safely to the Holy Kingdom. During the month the two worked together and gathered support to find their Lord. The two become close to where Neia hugs CZ and even finds comfort and friendship with the former Demon maid. Category:Relationships